


Massage

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Massage, Pain, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gives Bucky a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Bucky had just came back from a mission and his body felt sour.

"Hey, Buck, how was the mission?" asked Clint.

Clint was his boyfriend for almost 6 months now.

He loved the adorable archer.

"It was good, but exhausting." said Bucky.

"Hm.." said Clint looking at his boyfriend.

He could see no injury. 

So the exhaustion is something different.

"Are you sore?" asked Clint.

"Yup, lying in the same position for hours is tiring." said Bucky, rolling his shoulders.

"I could give you a massage." said Clint.

"You can?" asked Bucky.

"Sure, I have done it plenty of times for Natasha." said Clint.

"OK." said Bucky.

Bucky laid down on the bed on his stomach when Clint came with a bottle of oil.

He straddled Bucky's back carefully sitting on the base of his spine.

He rubbed his hands with some oil and started a rhythm of strokes across Bucky's back.

Bucky let out a moan as Clint worked out the kinks and the knots in his backs and shoulders.

His boyfriend was really good with his hands.

As Clint continued the massage he felt Bucky dozing off.

He carefully stood up from his position, capped the bottle of oil and kept it on the bedside table.

He then laid besides Bucky who snuggled up to him and took him in his arms.

Clint promptly fell asleep.


End file.
